Save You
by Elfera
Summary: Fletcher has to quit the A.N.T. program. Chyna, and Olive want to know why. When they find out will they be able to handle the truth, and what it means for the future? You'll figure out the rating later.
1. Quiting

**Me: HIYA! It's me Elfera who's had this idea, and had to use it, since you people really need more tradegy, and agnst fics, I mean really? That's just sad.**

**Cinth: (whispers) Don't listen to her. She's phsycho.**

**Me: Cinth don't make me bring out the spatula.**

**Cinth: NO NOT A SPATULA!**

**Me: Cinth has weird fears. Spatulas, and of course. He has a fear of dogs that don't have three heads. Don't ask. I only own Cinth who isn't even in this story. So yeah.**

I strummed my guitar humming a song I had heard yesterday, and I loved it. After getting the beat I started to sing.

"Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step  
Until I reach the door  
You'll never know the way  
It tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
And take it all away"

"Hi Chyna" I jumped and spun around to see Fletcher smiling at me. Only this time his smile seemed forced.

"Oh hey." I said slightly annoyed. I mean he's already said hi today. School was nearly over, but I decided to make small talk. "So what are you planning on doing tomarrow?"

"Oh you know the usalle." he said. "Painting, sculpting, quieting the A.N.T. Farm, drawing..."

"Wait you're quieting the A.N.T. Farm?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah. Something about money's tight, and stuff." Fletcher said. Though he looked really uncomfortable, so I could tell that the 'stuff' part was something important.

"Hiya!" Olive said as she popped out of nowhere.

"Hi Olive" I said.

"Hi" Fletcher said. Then the bell rang signaling that school was over. "Well see you" he said. Then he walked off.

"Well I better be heading out..."

"Wait" I said grabbing Olive's arm. She turned to face me. "Fletcher just said he's going to be quieting the A.N.T. program."

"Why" Olive asked me.

"He said something about money being tight, and stuff."

"Well we do know where he lives." Olive said with a glisten in her eye. "Plus I know who his sister is."

"Perfect!" I said. "We'll find her, and ask her why."

**Short I know. Hey let's have a little contest. If you can tell me in your review the Name, and band that sings the song mentioned above, and what album it is in. You'll get a sneak peek at the next chapter. Only one winner. One guess for the person, and you'll have to have an account. I'm bored, and I want to know who else likes that band.**


	2. Fletcher's Secret

**Well I've gotten some good reviews, so. YAY ME! I have no clue what lost love means, but actally I think that's what it's about. I still don't know where this idea came from. Then again the only things I can remember are song lyrics, and Greek mythology. I barely remember first grade! Well I don't own A.N.T. Farm. Though Jake is a little like Fletcher. Only he has more issues. Jake. Not Fletcher. :{D**

**We also have a winner. For the band was Simple Plan. The song was Save You, and the album was Simple Plan. Though it should had been Save You. It's a good song. So congraduations TeamPeeniss4Eva. I also looked at your story. Awesome.**

**Chyna's PoV**

We didn't find Fletcher's sister after school. She must had left before we started waiting, so we decided to go to Fletcher's house.

"Do you think we should be doing this?" Olive asked. "I mean stuff probably doesn't mean anything."

"Or it could means something terrible." I said. "We have to check." We found Fletcher's house quickly.

"Okay let's see what this is all about." I said, and I rang the doorbell. Fletcher's sister answered.

"Chyna, Olive. What are you doing here?"

"Umm" I said. "We're here, because we want to know why Fletcher's going too be quiting the A.N.T program."

Fletcher's sister who's name is Tapia paled.

"Well... he wouldn't want me too tell you, but I guess I might as well." she sighed. "Our father was fired from his job, and well..." she paused, and bit her lip. "He started smoking, and he was smoking inside the house. We weren't used too the smoke, and well."

"Second hand smoke." Olive said.

"Yeah" Tapia said. "So what I'm trying too say is that. **(This may not be right, but I didn't really research.) **Fletcher has lung cancer."

"What?" Olive, and I said together.

"So because of that he has too quit the A.N.T program?" I asked.

"Well" Tapia said. "The problem is that, we don't have as much money as we used too have. Most of it is spent on the house. I had too get a job too help pay. Fletcher wanted too, but well. You know. We don't have enough for the treatment. School would just make it harder. I'm planning on dropping out for awhile. I'm going too talk too my teachers about it. Luckly I'm pretty smart."

"Thank you for telling us that." I said. "Bye."

"Bye" Tapia said closing the door.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Fletcher's PoV**_

"See you later squirt." Tapia said ruffling my hair as she dropped me off at school.

"Okay" I said, and I hopped out of the car. Which we can barely afford. With that Tapia drove away. I swung my bag over my shoulder.

I went too my locker, and put my stuff in. I grabbed my sketch book out of my bag, and my art kit thing. Then I closed my locker, and went too the A.N.T. Farm.

Everything was normal. Angus was on his computer. Gibson was being Gibson. Chyna, and Olive were talking.

I had no clue why.

**Okay this goes too the winner of the contest, and you know who you are. Do you want a sneak peek of any other chapters?**

**Sorry it's so short. And thanks for all of your nice reviews.**


	3. The Flashback

**Me: While listening to Save You I realized I probably should update this… so here's an update! Also public school has no cost? Psh the A.N.T Farm must cost a lot of money. Also anyone seen Hocus Pocus? I have. BEST MOVIE IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!**

**Alala: Yeah it is. (we high five)**

**Me: I love my bisexual muse!**

Olive's POV

"Fletcher alert." I whispered.

"Hey guys." He said. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking about this awesome song." Chyna found. I said then quoted the lyrics from memory. "When I hear your voice. It's drowning into whispers. You're just skin and bones. There's nothing left to take. No matter what I do. I can't make you feel better. If only I could find the answer. To help me understand."

"…okay?" Fletcher said. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh come off it!" I shouted. "We know you have cancer you idiot!" I may had shouted it a little to loud.

"What?" Gibson asked. "That's a bummer." Fletcher glared at me.

"Thanks for telling the whole world. Olive." Then he ran off. Chyna glared at me.

"You didn't have to yell."

"He was annoying me." I said. Chyna sighed.

"We better find him, and apologize."

"What if he's in the boy's restroom?"

"You're going in." Chyna said.

"You're cruel." I said. "Really cruel."

Fletcher's POV

I sat in the library. Trying hard not to look at the skeleton, but every once in a while my eyes looked at the skeleton, and my mind wondered if I would look like that soon. I pulled my knees to my chest. How did Olive and Chyna find out?

Probably Tapia. She blabs everything to everyone. She told Grandma that I had cancer, and now she's coming to visit. And probably annoy us to no end.

This is a wonderful way to begin my last day of school. I wanted to draw, but I stupidly left my sketch book in the A.N.T Farm, and everyone knew my secret. So I didn't want to face them. Even for my sketch book. Might as well let my mind entertain me.

_Flashback_

I was in the living room, just absentmindedly sketching in my sketchbook. Dad was smoking as he's been doing instead of looking for a job. The spoke was getting to my mind, and I cleared my throat to stop the cough that was coming up.

I stood to go to the kitchen to get a drink of water when all the sudden the king of throat tickles attacked, and I couldn't hold it in.

I started to have a cough attack, and I wasn't able to stop. I doubled over in pain from the violent coughs making my body jerk.

Tears filled my eyes, and I wasn't able to stop.

"Fletcher!" Dad shouted. "Helen get in here!"

_Flash Reality._

I was jerked out of the memory when the door opened. Two head peeked in.

"Hey Fletcher!" Chyna said. I glared at the two girls, and turned away from them. "Olive has something she would like to say."

"Well tell her to keep it to herself!" I shouted turning to them. They both stood there mouths opened, stunned.

**Me: Well that wasn't weird at all…**

**Alala: Get started on my story!**

**Me: Fine.**


End file.
